Dreaming to Life
by Javen42
Summary: A dream awakens a realization in Haley about her feelings for Nathan. Meanwhile, Nathan's realizing a special connection with Haley too. Will they let their feelings lead the way or will they just keep these to themselves? It's now COMPLETE! Pls review!
1. The Dream that Started It All

Chapter 1: The Dream that Started It All

It was a sunny Monday morning. An alarm sounds off at 6 o'clock. An annoyed Haley tries to shut the alarm clock up before she gets tempted to knock it off her desk. After all, she was in the middle of quite an interesting dream:

"_Hales?"_

"_What?"_

_Nathan nervously drums his fingers on the desk as he and Haley were hanging out in the library. As usual, he was having another tutor session with Haley. Only this time, the sight of Haley makes him nervous. He just kept drumming his fingers, finally muttering, "Nothing."_

_Haley just smiles at him, "Okay then, its nothing."_

_Nathan gives a weak smile. He has just handed Haley his corrected calculus exam, which Haley had tutored him for. He did not get an A, but he got as B, which is better than his usual calculus scores (C). Haley was going over the exam, trying to figure out why he didn't get some of the items right. Beside her, Nathan looked like a nervous wreck, just staring at her while he kept drumming her fingers. After a little while, he takes another shot._

"_Hales?"_

"_What Nathan? Are you okay? You look like you can jump out of your seat any minute?"_

_Nathan just gives another weak smile as he runs a hand on his brown hair. "Umm... well, who wouldn't be if they were in my position."_

_Haley just looks at him quizzically, "And what's that suppose to mean?"_

_Nathan looks down briefly and takes a deep breath, as if trying to gather all the courage he can muster. While still looking down, he gives Haley a short answer, "I mean for what I'm about to do."_

_Haley just got even more intrigued, "And what would that be?"_

_Finally, Nathan could not hold it any longer, "This..." With his strong arms, he pulls Haley closer to him and gives her one long, passionate kiss. _

_After what seemed like an eternity, Nathan finally pulls away. He doesn't regret what he had just done. In fact, he liked how it felt so much. Still, he felt the need to say something to her, "I'm sorry."_

_Suddenly, Haley gives him a stern look. "Can we leave?"_

_As they stood up, Nathan felt so nervous. He kept apologizing to Haley, "Hales, I'm so sorry. I know I shouldn't have done that"_

_Haley just kept walking while Nathan trailed behind. As soon as they were out of the library, they found a little corner where Haley finally stopped. "Hales, I'm really....."_

_Before he knew it, Haley pushed him into the wall. She wrapped his arms around his neck and gave him yet another passionate kiss._


	2. One Fateful Morning

Chapter 2: One Fateful Morning

It was getting late and Haley hastily took a shower. As water ran through her smooth skin, Haley could not help but smile as she recalled her dream that night, _"That's funny, I don't think Nathan Scott could do such a thing!"_ Brushing her thoughts aside, she opens her closet and slips on a pair of jeans and a body-hugging black shirt. She stops by her mirror and lightly puts on some lip gloss. Finally, she's all set to begin another school week.

She heads downstairs and heads to the kitchen. Since her ride has not yet arrived, she still has time for a little breakfast. She poured herself a glass of orange juice and puts a piece of toast on a plate. Settling into her family's breakfast nook, Haley quietly munches on her toast while flipping the newspaper. Soon, she hears a car honking outside. She peeks at the window and smiles to see Lucas' car outside her house. Finishing her orange juice, she gets up and heads to the door with her books.

"Good morning Hales!"

"Hello Lucas!" She leans over and gives her best friend a peck on the cheek. Lucas just smiles as he opened the door on the passenger's side for his best friend. "Well... looking eager to start the week, are we?"

Haley just smiles at him, "Yeah, you can say that."

Lucas slides into the driver's seat and turns the ignition on, "Then, let's get the party started!" Haley just laughs as they drive to school. The two always seem to have a good time whenever they're together. Shortly, they arrive in Tree Hill High. As they both step out of the car, Lucas calls out to her. "So, you coming over tonight? We can hang out and watch some movies."

Haley just gives her best friend a sweet smile, "That depends on how much work I'll be stuck with when this day is over!"

Lucas just laughs, "C'mon Hales, live a little!"

Haley just laughs at him, "Don't worry, I will!" As she waves good-bye to Lucas, a devilish thought unexpectedly creeps over to her mind, _"Actually, I did...in my dreams." _ She lets a sly smile creep around the corners of her mouth. She was starting to replay the unusual dream in her head when all of a sudden, a familiar voice calls out her name.

"Hey Hales!" Haley turns around to see Nathan Scott standing right behind her, clutching his big duffel bag.

"Hi Nate, what's up?" She beams at him, as she usually does.

Nathan just smiles at him. "Not much. Oh yeah, I'm getting the result of my calculus exam later. You know, the one you reviewed me for."

Haley could feel her cheeks start to blush as she recalls that scene she dreamt about in the library. "Uhh...right," she manages to stammer as she nervously tucks her hair behind her ear. She was silently hoping that Nathan would not notice her sudden uneasiness.

"Actually, I'm not quite worried about it. You really taught me well Hales! Just the same, I was thinking we could go over my mistakes later...you know, during our tutor time."

Nathan's suggestion freaked Haley out even more as she tried so hard not to wince. Nevertheless, she manages to stammer out yet another answer, "Yeah sure, we can do that. How do you know you'd have mistakes in that exam though?"

Nathan just laughs, "Simple, it's not basketball!"

Haley finally eases up a bit and laughs herself, "Right..." Ever since she started tutoring Nathan, they've become pretty good friends. They have also been enjoying each other's company.

"Well, 'gotta run to practice before Whitey kicks my ass!" Nathan says as he starts to walk to the other side of campus.

"Okay, 'gotta catch a class myself," said Haley as she starts to head to her classroom.

Before she can leave though, Nathan calls out to her, "So it's a date later, right?"

Haley gets freaked out again but she manages to answer back anyways, "Right, see 'ya!" She waves back to Nathan who was smilingly waving good-bye to her. She still felt a little weird as she headed for class, why does Nathan have to creep her out like this? She tries to psyche herself to calm down, "_Relax Hales, things are still what they used to be. Nate has absolutely no idea about that dream so there is nothing to freak out about!"_

She lets out a smile as she sees one her girlfriends waving to her. Brooke was walking over to her, "Hello smiley face!" Brooke and Haley are in the same first period class, history.

"Hey Brooke, good thing you're here! I don't think I can survive history without you!"

Brooke just laughs as she reaches her friend and links with her arm, "That's what I'm here for hon, to make history worthwhile!"

Haley just laughs, grateful for her friend's company. Lately, Brooke, Lucas, Peyton, Jake, Haley and Nathan have been hanging out together. When the guys do their thing though, the girls also do theirs. Haley would've never thought she'd ever consider Brooke to be a best friend but then again, you just never know how things turn out sometimes. The girls opened their locker doors, which was just beside each other. Suddenly, a raggedly handsome Jake slips a hand on Brooke's waist who was reaching for something in her locker.

"Hey gorgeous, 'gotta minute for me?" Jake's eyes were just glued on Brooke's face.

"You know I always do handsome," Brooke replied as she turned around and put her arms around Jake's neck. The two make a very stunning couple and Haley thinks they look so adorable together.

Jake was about to lean in order to give Brooke a morning kiss when Brooke starts to smell around his neck. Her face suddenly turns unpleasant, "Did Jenny just burp on you this morning?"

Jake smiles sheepishly as he ran a hand on his hair, "Yeah, does it smell that bad? I thought my cologne would do the trick. You see babe, I didn't really have time to change. I wanted to be able to meet up with you before...." Jake was interrupted when Brooke put a finger on his lips.

"Shh...say no more babe. I can get use to that smell anyway." Brooke smiles as she reaches up to Jake to give her one passionate kiss.

As much as Haley doesn't want to interrupt the two lovers, she also didn't want for them to be on their history teacher's bad side. "Uhh...kids, I hate to break this moment but Brooke, I think we 'gotta go."

Brooke gently pulls away from Jake and smiles, "Yep, I think you're right." She leans over to Jake's ear, "We'll continue this later handsome."

Jake just laughs, "You got it, gorgeous. I can't wait!" Jake starts to walk away but waves to the girls first before he heads for basketball practice.

Luckily, Mr. Berger, their bald history professor, was unusually late for class today so the girls were able to settle into their seats before he walked in. The girls are seated beside each other. As soon as they were settled, Brooke eagerly chats with her girlfriend. "So, what you up to tonight?"

Haley, who was reading a book, turns to her friend to answer, "I really have no idea. It's a school night though"

Brookes smile fades a little upon such a realization, "Oh yeah...it is..." Suddenly, she gives a devilish grin, "So what?"

Haley just laughs at her friend. _"Very typical of Brooke,"_ she thought.


	3. Subtle Signs

Chapter 3 – Subtle Signs

Peyton and Haley are actually taking their last period together. Seated at the back of the class, the girls talked in hushed tones as Ms. Bee tried to engross her class once again about the fascinating world of biology.

Looking straight towards their teacher, Peyton tries to make a conversation with Haley who was taking some notes. "I can't wait to get out of this class."

Haley didn't turn towards her but nodded in agreement as she continued to take down some notes, "Me too."

Peyton lets out a dreamy sigh as she leans back to her chair, "I miss Lucas already!"

Haley lets out a soft giggle, still keeping her eyes on what she was writing. "I bet you do," she manages to whisper.

Peyton didn't have to wait long though. The bell finally rang, signaling the end of their biology class. Peyton and Lucas have been a couple for quite some time now. Students around Tree Hill High think they're just one of the sweetest couple around. Their close friends also feel the same way.

As they made their way out of the classroom, Peyton eyes lit up as she saw a familiar boy with blond hair standing by the door. Lucas was patiently standing outside Haley and Peyton's classroom with one hand hidden behind him. As Peyton came closer, he pulled out one big bright sunflower from behind. "I got a little something for you, love."

Peyton smiled even wider as she accepted the adorable piece of flower and threw her arm around Lucas. "This is why I've fallen so deeply for you. You know how to make a girl happy!" With that, she leans and gives Lucas a very long kiss as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Haley just stood near, watching them. She was happy that two of her closest friends are very happy together.

After sharing an intimate moment with Peyton, Lucas turned to Haley and gave his best friend a warm hug. "Hello Hales, things still as bright as this morning for you?"

Hales smiled, remembering how she acted with Lucas on their way to school. "Yeah, I guess you can say that."

"Good. Oh yeah, I hate to ruin our plans tonight but Peyton's dad asked me to come over tonight. Okay if we watch movies in my place another time?"

Haley somehow knew this would happen ever since Peyton told her that Mr. Sawyer is back in town. "Sure Luke, you go bond with Peyton's dad. I'll be fine."

Lucas smiled at his best friend gratefully he slides one arm around Peyton's waist, "Thanks Hales, I knew you'd understand!"

As much as Peyton loves spending time alone with Lucas, she also enjoys having Haley around. They always end up having a great laugh when the three of them hook up. She sure doesn't mind having another one of those this afternoon. "Hey Hales, 'wanna ride with me and Luke? We could grab a pizza or something on the way."

Haley smiled, "Sounds tempting, but I think I won't today. I'm meeting up with Nathan for another calculus session."

Lucas playfully poked Haley's arm at the sound of his brother's name, "Are you sure that's all you guys do when you're together? You've become quite inseparable lately."

Haley just pinched her best friend playfully, "C'mon Luke, quit playing with us!" Suddenly, she found herself slightly recovering her dream that morning. As quick as the sight appeared in her mind, she quickly erased it as she waved good-bye to Lucas and Peyton in the hallway.

"I'll see you guys later," she called out to both of them as she started to walk towards study hall.

Luke couldn't stop himself and suddenly called out to her, "I still think you and Nathan would make a great couple Hales!"

Haley didn't know what to say so she just gave Lucas another smile before she made her way to the door. Around their circle of close friends, Nathan and Haley are being teased to become a couple anytime soon. They have all been witnesses to bond the two have formed ever since Nathan has asked Haley to help him out with his academics. Haley and Nathan have always just laughed it off, not allowing discomfort to settle between the two of them. _"Maybe that explains the dream. My mind's probably had enough of their teasing already."_ Haley thought with relief as she continued to walk around Tree Hill High. Truth is, Haley actually thinks Nathan's cute but, she never imagined him to be her boyfriend. At least, not until her dreams forced it into her imagination this earlier today.

As if on cue, Haley saw Nathan seated by one of the benches in the small park in school. He was just seated down, looking at the ground, but looked up when he spotted Haley. He couldn't help but realize how cute she looked as she went near him. "Hey you," Nathan called out to her as she went nearer.

"Hey Nate, ready to go through some calculus problems," she asked as she walked over to the younger Scott brother. She's always had some sort of admiration for Nathan. After all, he is the top scoring basketball player of the Ravens. The moment Lucas Scott joined the said basketball team, however, Nathan shared that title with him. At first, they did not get along at all. Eventually, however, they became really close just like the brothers they're supposed to be. Since they've become the best of friends, Lucas had started thinking that it would be a good idea for Haley and his younger brother to hook up. Haley didn't know where Lucas got this idea. When she mentioned this to Peyton and Brooke, both girls only had one thing to say_," Maybe you should somehow consider what Lucas said, Hales. He probably knows something about Nathan no one else does." _Haley didn't want to become uneasy around Nathan so she just shoved the thought off to the back of her head. To her, Nathan was just a friend, a very dear friend and she is determined to leave it at that.

Nathan found himself smiling at the thought of hanging out with Haley. He can't figure out when had he become so fond of her but ever since he did, Nathan found himself thinking about her constantly. _"What do you know? Looks like Lucas and I share a best friend now too,"_ he thought as he watched Haley walk over to him.

"Actually, I can't wait Hales! Oh yeah, I got something that would make you smile."

Haley looks at him intriguingly, "I'm already smiling Nate, but what have you got for me?"

Nathan then pulls something out of his big duffel bag and hands it over to Haley who was standing right in front of him, "I know you're not my mother, but I thought you should be the first to know." He proudly handed the paper over to curiously smiling Haley.

Haley was intrigued by what Nathan said. When she turned to look at the paper, saw the word "Calculus" written on top of it. Haley suddenly felt a pang of anxiety creep inside her eyes moved towards the upper right-hand side of the paper where Nathan's score was. She nearly jumped upon seeing the score boldly written in red ink. Nathan got a B, what do you know! She tried desperately to keep herself from freaking out. Nathan, nonetheless noticed the sudden change in Haley's face.

"Hales, everything okay? Is my score not good enough for you?" Nathan could not help but wonder if how Haley thinks of him in terms of academic performance. For some reason, he just doesn't want to look too dumb around Haley. He feels the need to try to impress her.

Haley finally realized that Nathan was noticing her freakiness. She immediately plastered a wide grin on her face, hoping to convince Nathan that she was pretty happy about his grade (well, if not for the dream, she would actually be). "Of course not, Nate. I'm so proud of you!" Before she could even think twice, she jumps out to give Nate a friendly hug.

"I'm really happy for you. Maybe another round of calculus will bring you up to an A," she says with delight as she pulls away from their hug.

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking. I hope you don't mind though," Nathan grins sheepishly as he stares into Haley's eyes. "My God," he thought, "she has the most wonderful eyes I've ever seen."


	4. Feeling the Unsaid

Chapter 4: Feeling the Unsaid

Sure, he and Haley have spent a lot of times before but he never really got a chance to look deep into her eyes, up until now. He was nearly getting lost in his thoughts when Lucas called out to him out of nowhere.

Haley and Nathan both turned around, upon recognizing his voice. "Hey you two, what's up?"

Haley smiles when she saw her best friend walking towards them. _"Finally, something to bring things back to normal,"_ she thought.

"Hey bro, we were just about to start a little calculus one-on-one. Apparently, it's the only game where Hales gets to outscore me," Nathan joked as Lucas got nearer. Haley couldn't resist poking him lightly with her elbows at the sound of his comment.

"Well, Mr. Scott. I would have to prove you wrong about that," she exclaimed. Her eyes fell onto Lucas' big duffel bag, causing her to have a confused expression on her face.

"Wait, I thought you've already gone home."

Lucas smiles slightly. "Yeah, I thought I was going to get to have the rest of the day with Peyton but apparently, Whitey wants us back in the gym for another practice," he answered as he looked at Nathan.

Nathan just sighs, "Damn, I can't believe this."

Haley understood what this meant, "I guess we'll have to do our calculus thing some other time then." She gave Nathan a very understanding look.

Nathan immediately answered, "No!" He was actually surprised by how defiant he sounded. At the sight of Haley's surprised faced, he quickly made a follow-up to his response, "I meant no, it doesn't really have to wait another day. Well..," he began nervously, "That is if you don't mind waiting for me to finish practice. You can come with us and watch."

For some reason, Lucas felt the need to back-up his younger brother. "Yeah Hales, Peyton and Brooke will be there anyway. They're also having another practice today. C'mon Hales, it will be fun!"

Haley just smiled at both of them, "Sure, I'd love to."

With Haley in the middle of the Scott brothers, the three made their way into the gym.

Brooke and Peyton waved at her as she entered the room with Lucas and Nathan. "Hey girl, we knew you'd still be here," said Brooke as she puts one arm around Haley.

"I didn't know you girls were having another practice today," Haley replied as they sat down at one of the bleachers.

"Well, you know how it is. Where this team is, our team will be too," Brooke said as she grinningly looks over the court to where the guys were warming up. Jake caught her eyes and gave her a wink. Brooke grinned even wider and blew Jake a kiss and winked back.

Haley laughed as she noticed how intimate Brooke and Jake's relationship have become. Actually, nobody ever thought they would end up together before. Being the free-spirited girl that Brooke is, they knew she wouldn't want to go out with a guy who has some "excess baggage." This all changed when she became Jake Jagelski's lab partner. They learned much more than Biology that semester. In fact, they actually realized that they have deep feelings for each other. Nowadays, Brooke looks forward to finishing studies and becoming a mother to Jenny, whom she had grown so much fond of. Haley and Peyton believe that Brooke will become Mrs. Jagelski someday.

Whitey suddenly came out of the locker room and immediately faced his boys, "C'mon now, I 'wanna run our new play again. Everything has to be perfect if we are to win the championship this year!"

Obediently, the whole basketball team went into formation. They immediately separated themselves into two teams. Lucas and Nathan both belonged to the one wearing a white jersey. Lucas stole a glance at Peyton who was then warming up before they begin their routine, "Damn, I love her." As soon as Lucas turned his attention back to his coach, Brooke looked his way and smilingly stared at him. As she did a couple of stretches, she couldn't help but stare at her boyfriend, "God, I feel like the luckiest girl alive!"

On the other hand, Nathan found himself looking for Haley. Seeing that he caught her eyes, he waved at her. Haley smiled and waved back at him while she silently mouthed out, "good luck!"

Nathan recognized the words Haley formed from her lips and mouthed out a "thank you." Upon seeing Nathan do this, Whitey shouted to him, "Son, you'll have plenty of time with your girlfriend later. In the meantime, let's play ball." Lucky for Nathan, Whitey's remark was not loud enough to be heard by the girls on other side. For some reason, he just smiled and never bothered to correct his coach.

Nathan even found himself engaged in a little daydream:

_Nathan's spirits were soaring as he left the gym. After practice, he made an extra effort to make sure he does not smell like some sweaty kid who just finished playing with his friends. He was in such a good mood that he had wide grin plastered to his face as he made his way to the other side of Tree Hill High. Right outside the school building, he saw something he's been waiting for all day. Haley James was fixing some stuff in her locker and she didn't notice him coming near. The moment she closed her locker door, she caught sight of a grinning Nathan Scott whose head was resting on the locker next to hers. "Hey babe, I missed you," said Nathan as he pulled Haley close to him._

_Haley was delighted to see him as she eagerly placed her arms around his neck, "Hello handsome, I've been thinking about you all day!"_

_Nathan just laughs, "Yeah, me too...except, I've been dreaming about you too!"_

_Haley giggles and leans over to give him a long, passionate kiss. After sharing quite an intimate moment, Haley looks up and giggles softly at him. She leans down towards his ear and whispers, "Let's get out of here."_

_Nathan smiles excitedly, "That's exactly what I was about to suggest! Well Ms. Hales, let me whisk you off your feet."_

_Haley just lets out a loud giggle as Nathan scoops up her feet into one of his strong arms while supporting her back on the other. Gamely, she puts her arms around his neck and gives him a soft kiss on the cheek. Before they could get away though, Lucas catches sight of the crazy lovers. He stops on his tracks and laughs at them affectionately, "Man, you two look like newlyweds!"_

_Nathan was very pleased at his brother's remark, "Thanks Luke, you'll be our best man!"_

_Haley turns to look at Lucas and gives him a very warm smile, "Undoubtedly, you're the only one I can think of to take that role!"_

_Nathan turns towards the beautiful girl in his arms with eyes filled with hope, "Does this mean you're willing to marry me someday?"_

_Upon hearing this, Haley leans over to her boyfriend's face again and gives him yet another passionate kiss, "If you play your cards right Mr. Scott, I would want nothing but to walk down an aisle, which leads to you."_

_With that, Nathan grins at his brother as if to say good-bye. He takes a moment to look at Haley and whisper, "I'll do anything to have you forever." With Haley still in his arms, he rushes towards the parking lot, leaving laughing Lucas behind...._

As quickly as the dream had come, it faded from him before he could even question his thoughts. He has no idea why Haley has been on his mind lately. The dream, nevertheless, made him feel extremely happy. He couldn't imagine a more perfect high school life than the one that just played on his head. Wanting Haley is one thing and being wanted by Haley is another. He still looked dreamy as he scanned the bleachers for the girl in his dreams. There she was, right across from where he stood. She was seated near the cheering squad, waving to Brooke and Peyton in between the girls' routines. At that moment, something Brooke had said made Haley burst into laughter. Nathan couldn't help but smile as he watched her eyes lighting up with laughter. _"Damn, she's beautiful,"_ he surprisingly found himself thinking as he kept his eyes glued on her.

Lucky for him, Whitey gave them a 20-minute break. Without hesitation, he rushes over to the other side of the basketball court. Haley saw him walking over and waved at him delightfully. _"I would kill to see this girl watch every single game of mine,"_ he thought as he got nearer Haley.


	5. Our Unspoken Bond

_I want to thank everyone who reviewed my first four chapters. This is my first fan fic and your encouragement means a lot to me. Thanks again! =)_

Chapter 5: Our Unspoken Bond

"Hey Hales, you doing okay? I was starting to worry that you're getting bored," Nathan casually said as he sat down the lower bleacher in front of Haley.

Haley just laughs, "I am not getting bored at all, Nate. Besides, I'm having a ball watching Brooke and Peyton shout their voices out!"

Nathan smiles as he follows Haley's gaze towards the cheerleaders. Brooke and Peyton both waved at them and the two waved back. Haley was still looking at them, but Nathan turned his eyes back to her. Not wasting the moment, he let his eyes stare at her face until she turned her eyes towards him, forcing him to withdraw from his stare and do a quick scan of the gymnasium.

Casually, Haley put a hand on his shoulder, which made Nathan squirm a little. "By the way, you guys were doing great out there."

Nathan felt so embarrassed, still thinking how weird he must have looked with how he reacted to Haley's touch. Luckily, he manages to give an answer, "Uh...thanks. Whitey does not think so though. He spent the last hour pointing out how I should move with each play," he sighs and lets out a little laugh.

Haley just looks surprised at what she just heard, "Are you kidding? Whitey should not be having problems with you guys. The Ravens are the most feared players in the league!"

Nathan lets out a laugh, "Well, the Ravens fear Whitey and right now, that's all that matters!"

Haley just shrugs, "I suppose."

Things went silent between them as Haley turned to look at Brooke and Peyton again. Lucas and Jake are with their girlfriends this time. They sat by the bleachers right in front of them as they did another round of their routine. Afterwards, Peyton goes to Lucas side and sits beside her boyfriend who was grinning widely at her. She gives Lucas a sweet kiss before she rested her head on his shoulder. Lucas then slipped a hand around Peyton's waist as he leaned down to her ear. Pretty soon, Peyton just kept laughing uncontrollably. In the meantime, Brooke has already sat on Jakes lap who was cradling her slowly while Brooke leaned over to give him a kiss. Haley had always felt that her friends deserve all the happiness they've been getting lately. Sometimes, however, she can't help but wonder when she'll ever find happiness for herself. Suddenly, she heard a voice in her said making a suggestion, _"What about Nathan? He makes you happy."_ Haley tried to keep herself from blushing at the words she heard in her head. True, Nathan makes her happy, but does she make Nathan happy? Does Nathan like her more than a tutor?

Nathan felt the need to tell her something, he just doesn't know where to begin. "Ah Hales, we're still on for later, right?" He was hoping so much that she would say yes. He was really looking forward to spending time with her later.

Haley suddenly glances at her watch upon hearing Nathan. _"I suppose there's no harm in pushing through with our plans,"_ she thought as her watch said 3:15. Haley's parents can be strict, but that rarely happens since Haley barely sees them. Tonight was not an exception. Her parents had told her last week that they'll be gone for three weeks this time, some business they had to take care of somewhere out of town. "Yeah, no prob. We can still do your tutor thing," Haley answers casually as she looks up at Nathan. She swears she saw Nathan's eyes lit up the moment she said that.

"That's great! I owe you one, Hales!" Nathan gives her arm a friendly squeeze, although he was hoping he can do more. Soon, it was time for Nathan to go back to court.

"Catch 'ya later Hales!" Nathan said as he stood up and waves at Haley.

"Yeah, I'll be right here," answered Haley as she smiled at Nathan.

Nathan was grateful that Haley decided to stay around. "Hey, maybe we can just study in my place. You know, have something to eat while studying. Sound good?" he asked before he rejoined his teammates.

"Yeah, sounds great!" Haley answered with a big smile. After all, watching people practice makes her pretty hungry too, but cafeteria food is the last thing her stomach would want to have.


	6. Hinted Affection

Chapter 6: Hinted Affection

It was starting to rain pretty hard when the guys' practice ended. Nathan actually planned to stop by a local pizza place before going to his place. Because of the rain though, Nathan and Haley decided to go straight to the house instead. Luckily, Dan Scott was not around.

When they arrived at the Scott residence, Nathan realized that he does not have a single umbrella in his car. He grins sheepishly at her. "Care to go under my jacket?" asked Nathan as he holds up the jacket he has been wearing before and after basketball practice.

Haley looks at him with a bit of hesitation, "Doesn't that smell bad by now?"

Nathan just laughs, "Here's a bit of FYI for you Ms. James, I took a shower before meeting up with you today!"

Haley laughs, jokingly pointing a finger at Nathan, "Well Mr. Scott, I guess I'm just 'gonna have to trust you this time!"

Nathan gives her a quick nod and before Haley could say anything, Nathan rushes out of the car (getting himself pretty wet in the process) and opens the passenger door for Haley. As she stepped out, Nathan holds up his jacket to cover both of them, just like he said he would. The two ran like crazy kids to the front door, laughing loudly as their feet created loud splashes of water on the ground.

"Damn, it's pouring pretty hard out here!" remarked Nathan as he ran from the car to the front door with Haley.

Through the loud splashes of water, Haley replied, "Yep, it sure is!"

As they reach the front door, Nathan handed the jacket to Haley all of a sudden, "Hang on to this." With that, he steps out of the jacket's cover and gets himself pretty wet again as he opened his house's front door. Soon as he was able to unlock the door, he holds it open and motions over to Haley, "After you..." Haley just smiles and gladly walks in. Once they were inside, Haley looks at Nathan and sees just how drenched he is in his clothes. "Nate, you might get sick if you don't change or something."

Nathan just looks at his drenched self from the mirror in the hallway and grins, "Yeah, I think you're right. Just let me go dry-up and I'll be back."

Haley nods, "Sure. Hey, why don't I go make us something to eat while you're fixing yourself up?"

Nathan smiles, "Yeah, that sounds good. I 'wanna see if you're really the one whipping up those pancakes at Karen's Café."

Haley just chuckles at him, "Well, let me see if I can whip up something better than pancakes in here. You might if I play around in your kitchen?"

Nathan shakes his head, "Nope, not at all. Do whatever you 'wanna do in there. I'm just not sure if my mom's already done the groceries though."

Haley just nods, "Alright, I'll just go see what I can make then." With this, she turns around and heads to the Scott's kitchen. Nathan was about to go straight upstairs, but something inside him told him not to head up just yet. Instead, he found himself looking after Haley as he remained standing by the stairway. The moment she disappeared from his view, Nathan just lets out a dreamy sigh and smilingly heads upstairs.

Haley could hear the water running upstairs from the kitchen. Feeling more comfortable in the Scott kitchen with each moment, she begins to dance around the kitchen floor as she goes through the kitchen cabinets. Apparently, Debbie has really not done the groceries yet. She went through one empty cabinet after another. Just as when she was about to give up and call for pizza, she finds a box of instant muffins and some peanut butter. She smiles with satisfaction, "Perfect!"

Having just placed the batter into the oven, Haley sits patiently by the oven. Suddenly, the kitchen door opens and Nathan's mother emerges with a handful of groceries. Haley immediately rushes to give Debbie hand, "Oh hi Mrs. Scott! Here, let me get those for you."

Debbie and Haley have never met before but Debbie sure knows who the girl with brown hair and bright eyes is. Nathan apparently has been talking a little too much about his tutor to his mom. "Oh, you must be Haley. Nathan has told me so much about you," she finally said when she was able to take a good look at the nice girl helping her bring the groceries inside the house.

Haley just smiles warmly at her, "Yep, that's me. Nathan's just getting washed up. He was soaking wet when we got here."

Debbie just smiles as she notices something in the oven, "Oh, were you baking before I got here? I guess I must not have left anything for Nathan to eat this morning."

Haley just nods, "Actually, we were supposed to get pizza or something but then, I found this box of muffin mix. I hope you don't mind."

Debbie just gives the girl a warm smile, "No, not at all. In fact, you did me a favor too. I'm pretty hungry myself."

Haley just laughs, "Well in that case, there's some really good muffins and hot chocolate for you coming up!"

Debbie and Haley chatted the time away while waiting for the muffins to get done. After some time, the muffins were ready and Haley has just taken them out of the oven when suddenly, Nathan appears into the kitchen, "Hmm....something sure smells good around here."

Haley just smiles at him upon hearing the compliment, "Thanks Nate!"

Nathan suddenly realizes his mom was already back," Hey mom, where have you been?"

"Well Nate, I just stepped out for awhile to do some groceries. Sorry I forgot to leave some cooked food before I left. Luckily, Haley here knows how to bake," Debbie replied as she gives Haley a warm smile.

"Oh, it's nothing Mrs. Scott. Besides, I like to bake," Haley replied as she placed one muffin on each place for the three of them.

"Oh please Haley, call me Debbie. Nathan has told me so much about you, I've always felt that I know you already," remarked Debbie as she gratefully took a muffin and cup of hot chocolate from Haley.

Nathan felt himself turning red at his mom's reply. "Did I really talk about her that much," he wondered as he watched Haley pour hot chocolate on two more mugs. "Here, let me help," offered Nathan as he rushes over to Haley's side and takes the steaming mugs of hot chocolate from her and puts it on the table.

Haley shortly follows him with two more muffins.

"Haley, these are really good muffins!" remarked her mom after taking a small bite of the scrumptious muffin on her plate.

Haley just smiles at her as she takes a sip of her hot chocolate, "Thank you, there's easy to make really."

"Well, easy to make or not, my mom's right Hales. This is really good," said Nathan as he devours the muffin on his plate and gets up to get one more.

"What did you put in them?" asked Debbie as she continued to eat.

In between muffin bites, Haley answers Debbie's question, "Oh just the muffin mix, peanut butter and bacon bits."

Debbie looks at her impressively, "Wow, you really know how to make your own recipe."

Haley just laughs, "I just learned a lot from Karen when I'm in her café." Suddenly realizing who she's talking to, she adds," Oh my God, I'm so sorry....I didn't mean to mention her name!"

Debbie just gives her a reassuring smile as she puts a hand on Haley's arm, "That's okay Haley, no damage done."

Nathan just keeps on munching muffin after muffin. Finally, he manages to say something after finishing his third piece, "Hey Hales, you should really come here often. These muffins are great!"

Haley just laughs at him, "Thanks Nate, just tell me when and I'll be happy to whip you guys up another batch!"

Debbie smiles at the sight of his son and Haley, "You know, you two really look good together. Are you finally dating?" Debbie asks casually, expecting that her son and Haley were already on the road to becoming a couple.

Haley just looks stunned, "Oh no, Nathan and I are not seeing each other. I just teach him calculus."

Debbie turns to look at a startled Nathan while trying to send a message to his mom with his blue eyes. Finally, she realizes what he's son is trying to tell her, "Oh I'm sorry, I hope you still come over from time to time though. You're fun to have around."

Haley just smiles at her warmly, "No problem, I'd love to make these muffins for you again!"

After a delightful snack, Haley and Nathan head upstairs to Nathan's room while Debbie did the dishes in the kitchen. In the room, Nathan and Haley did some serious calculus work.

Haley carefully went through Nathan graded exam, trying to determine how he got his mistakes. Nevertheless, she was happy to know that her efforts earned him a B.

Meanwhile, Nathan was solving other problems Haley asked him to. Suddenly, Nathan looks up at her," Uh, Hales?"

Haley turns to him, smiling, "What?"

Nathan just looks at her quite nervously, "Umm, nothing...never mind." He quickly looks back down on his work, but soon finds himself looking at her.

Once Haley felt confident that Nathan knew calculus pretty well, she decided it was time to leave. After all, she had promised Karen that she'd work in the café tonight. "Hales, let me take you there," offered Nathan as he followed her downstairs.

"Nah, I'm okay Nate. Besides, it's not raining anymore. I can walk, I'll be fine," smiled Haley before she put her hand on the door knob.

Debbie suddenly appeared into the living room, "Oh Haley, you're going already? I was hoping you would stay with us for dinner. It's the least I can do for the muffins."

Haley smiled at her gratefully, "Oh Debbie, you don't really have to do that. Besides, I have to get going since I'm working tonight."

Debbie nods understandingly, "Alright, but please let Nathan give you a ride at least. It's much safer than walking at night."

Haley just sighs, "Oh okay, I guess I'll take Nate's offer tonight."

Nathan just turned to her mom and smiled before he grabbed the keys and opened the front door, "Later mom!"

During the ride, the two remained in comfortable silence (at least for Haley). Haley looked like she was about to break into a grin, but stopped herself, as she looked out from her side of the car. _"Always this feeling...,"_ she thought_," always this feeling whenever I'm with Nathan."_ Secretly, she tried to get a glimpse of him from the passenger seat.

Meanwhile, Nathan sat straight up, looking so tensed behind the wheel. Ever since they got in his Escalade, all he ever wanted was to sneak a glance at her. Actually, he really just wants to stare at her all night. Finally, he gets up the nerve to glance her way, "Hey Hales, thanks so much for everything you've done for me and my mom today. We both owe you one."

Haley just smiles at him, "No prob, Nate. Thanks for having me too, you have a great home."

Nathan just lets out a laugh while keeping his eyes on the road, "You have no idea what you're talking about. When my dad's around, our house becomes a war zone!"

Haley lets out a laugh, "Are you serious? Is your dad really that bad?"

Nathan nods, "Yep, look at how he treats Lucas."

With this, Haley couldn't help but agree with Nathan, "Yeah, he never bothered to care to see how he is."

"You got that right. Hey, are you sure there's nothing I can do for you tonight to return the favor?" asked Nathan with hopeful eyes. He was really hoping Haley could suggest something so he can stay with her a bit longer.

"Umm... none that I can think of. I'm just working in Karen's café tonight anyway," answered Haley casually.

"Well, maybe I could help you with your work. You know, do café stuff," Nathan suggested while praying that she'll finally give in.

"Mr. Nathan Scott, are you aware that this means you'll have to wear an apron for the rest of the evening? A rose-printed apron, I might add?" asked Haley jokingly.

"Whatever I have to do, I'm all yours tonight Hales," replied Nathan quickly before Haley could change her mind. _"In fact..."_he thought_, "I want to be yours forever."_

Haley smiled, "You don't really have to do this Nate, what about your mom? Isn't she waiting for you for dinner?"

Nathan completely forgot about that, but he knows his mom would be happy for him when she learns why he's coming home pretty late tonight. "Don't worry, she won't mind. I'll give her a call once we've already parked," Nathan just answered casually.


	7. Before Time Runs Out

Chapter 7: Before Time Runs Out

Meanwhile, Brooke is hanging out in Jake's house. She spent the whole day taking care of Jenny. In fact, she's been holding the sweet little angel in her arms ever since she arrived from school. As soon as she was able to rock her to sleep, Brooke gently put her down on her crib. She smiled as she looked at the baby peacefully sleeping in the crib.

"Hey gorgeous, you sure will make a great mom," whispered Jake as he put his arms around Brooke's waist from behind.

Brooke giggled as she turned around to face Jake and lean her face on his, "Looks like we make a pretty good team."

Jake laughs, "Yeah, that's what everyone thinks..." Suddenly, the smile faded from his face and was immediately replaced by immense seriousness.

Brooke noticed the sudden change of expression on her boyfriend's face, "What's wrong? Don't you think we make a pretty good team?"

Jake suddenly pulled away from Brooke. He turned around and let an exasperated sigh, "I don't know babe, I've been thinking lately...." Jake had never wanted this moment to come between him and Brooke. He loves Brooke more than words could say and he knows she loves him too. He could not help but feel bad though, for the situation their relationship has put Brooke in. He sat down on a couch in his living room and buried his face in his hands. He feels like he can't face Brooke, the sight of her makes it harder for him to say what he's about to say. Brooke just stood by the hallway, leaning on the wall with her arms crossed. She just can't understand why Jake is suddenly having doubts about their relationship. She knows she's always had a bitch-like image around the school, but it never bothered Jake. Now, she can't help but wonder if he feels that Jenny should never grow up with someone like her by her side.

Feeling she would not like the words that would be coming out of Jake's mouth, she gathered the courage to ask him anyway, "What is it Jake, what's wrong?"

Mustering all the courage he's got, Jake looks at Brooke. "Brooke, I love you so much. You and Jenny both mean the world to me and everyday, I feel grateful that I have you in my life. Sometimes, I have to pinch myself because I can't believe you chose to be with me....me who is already carrying an excess baggage for life." Jake felt he could no longer continue with what he wants to say. He buried his face in his hands and sobbed softly.

The sight of this broke Brooke's heart. She ran to Jake's side as tears started to stream down her face too. Without hesitation, she knelt in front of Jake who was still covering his face with his hands. Brooke felt really helpless at this point. She doesn't want to hear the rest of what he's got to say. She already knows what's coming next. She sat on the couch's arm rest as she smoothed Jake's hair, tears still falling from her face. "Baby, I don't care about that. I love you, I want to spend my life with you," she whispered between Jake's sobs.

Jake looked up at her with tear-stained eyes, "I know that and it makes me feel so bad. It makes me feel so unfair to rob you of a chance to be with someone who does not have a child...someone better than me."

Brooke shook her head in between tears, "I don't want to be with anyone else Jake, I want to be with you...and Jenny."

At this point, Jake refused to give in to what his heart is telling him. At this moment, all he wants to do is take everything he has said back, put his arms around Brooke and kiss her ever so passionately. Instead, he let his mind rule over his heart. _"Either I do it now or I'll never have the guts to do it...ever,"_ he sadly thought as he gazed into Brooke's brown eyes that remained in tears.

Jake suddenly pushed Brooke's hand away from his. With a grave face, he looked at Brooke directly. "Look, you and I....we've had great times together. I've always had the best time with you, Brooke. But, we also know that we're not 'gonna last. You and me....it's just not going to work. I'm a single parent and you're a...great woman," he lets out a sigh as he looks down briefly. "What I'm trying to say is...I think we should break up before one of us gets hurt. At least, we would only have good memories about each other that way," Jake felt the immediate need to look out the window and avoid Brooke's eyes the moment he finished. Any minute, he felt like he was going to breakdown himself.

This time, Brooke cried at him angrily. "You can't mean that, Jake! After everything we've been through, you're just going to throw us away?" Brooke continued to look at him in disbelief, silently praying that he'd take everything he said back. "Damn it Jake, how can you do this to me when you say you love me?!" Brooke's tone was getting angrier by the moment.

Jake felt she had all the right to be mad at him. He was a jerk and he knew it. Still, he felt the need to push Brooke further away from him, "Look Brooke, I'm leaving after this school year. I'll be living with my mom and I'm moving in with her for good. I'm a father, Brooke and my daughter means the world to me....more than anyone else. "He didn't think it was necessary, seeing the pain and anger Brooke has on her face at that moment. Nevertheless, he found himself blurting out a lie, "Besides, Jenny's mom and I are planning to get back together. She's my first love and the mother of my child. I think I owe her a chance."

Upon hearing Jake's last words, Brooke was completely furious. She stood up and glared at him, not bothering to wipe the tears rolling down her cheeks, "Then I guess you're right about one thing, Jake Jagelski. I really deserve someone better than you!" With that, she stormed off.

Jake could not help but peek into the window as he watched Brooke get into her car and pull out of his house angrily. Once she was gone, tears welled up his eyes. He knows that there won't be any other chance to get back with Brooke for good. He has lost the one woman he truly loved and loved him just as much. He sadly walked over to Jenny who was still in peaceful slumber, apparently not having been woken up by the emotional voices that filled the house just a moment ago. He smiled through his tears as he gently put a hand on Jenny's, "Well, I guess it's really just you and me now darling. I'm all yours from now on."

Brooke cried the whole time she was driving. She was mad at Jake for doing this to her. The moment she and Jake got together, Brooke felt needed and important. Her parents never gave her much of their attention, all they knew was how much she needed. Jake made her feel special, he made her feel wanted. The moment she started dating Jake, she stopped trying to get her parent's attention by getting into trouble. Jake was her world and being able to take care of Jenny made her feel all the more important. Now, however, she felt like her world was tumbling down and she cannot do anything about it. She did know one thing though, she can't go home. She needed a friend, someone whose shoulder she had always leaned on for so many years...

Debbie didn't mind Nathan going home late since she knew he was happy where he was that night. Nathan was grinning as he cleaned tables in the café. Meanwhile, Haley was behind the counter watching him with a grin on her face as well. _"He looks pretty cute with a floral printed apron on,"_ she thought.

They suddenly met each others' eyes and gave each other a smile. Nathan approached the counter, "Hey Hales, is there anything else that I can do around here?"

Haley just laughs in disbelief, "I can't believe I'm hearing this from you! Karen is so impressed at the work you've done tonight that she wants to hire you already!"

Nathan laughs as he takes a seat by the counter, facing Haley. "Is that so? Maybe I'll consider if basketball doesn't work out for me," he replied as he smiled at her. _"Damn, she really has a pretty face,"_ he thought as he found himself looking at her.

A moment of silence settled between them all of a sudden. Neither knew what to say to the other. After awhile, Nathan finally said something, "Uh...Haley.."

Haley looked up at him, "Yes?"

Nathan found his courage failing him at that moment and he decided not to go on, "Um nothing, just wanted to thank you...again."

Haley just smiled at him warmly, "You're welcome. I'm the one who should thank you actually, for helping me out here. At least I can go home early tonight."

Upon hearing what she had just said, he realized another opportunity, "Well, let me take you home....after dinner, that is."

Haley gave him a surprised look. _"This guy is full of surprises,"_ she thought. Without a second thought, she agreed. "God Nate, I owe you so much already!" she exclaimed as she kept a pretty surprised expression on her face.

Nathan just laughs," Don't worry Hales, you make it up to me faster than you can say "I owe you" anyway!" He wanted to scream with happiness, just thinking that he'd get to have dinner with Haley tonight. She was becoming his obsession and he wouldn't have it any other way.

Haley smiled at Nathan gratefully, "Well, let me finish up here so we can go."

Nathan nodded in agreement, "I'll give you a hand." He stood up and went back to cleaning tables.

Suddenly, the café's door opened and Lucas stepped in. He saw his best friend working on the counter, "Hey buddy!" Haley saw him and waved, "Hey Luke, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Peyt?"

Lucas just laughs as he leans on the counter, "I know we're quite inseparable lately but, I'm also quite inseparable with my mom's café. I promised her I'd be more visible in here too."

Haley nodded, "Maybe you and Peyton can hang out in here sometime. Just don't make out, alright?"

Lucas laughs at his best friend's remark, "Don't worry Hales, I promise to keep it at GP level with Peyt every time we're here!"

As Lucas turned around to survey his mom's place, he was surprised to see Nathan Scott in an apron, wiping table after table. "Hey Hales, I'll just go say hi to Nate. Catch 'ya later, okay?"

Haley just nods, "Yeah sure, later Luke! By the way, your bro. has been so much help in the café tonight."

Luke just nods in amazement as he walks over towards his younger brother who has been busily cleaning the tables...he didn't even notice Lucas coming in. "Hey Nate, I think you look better in an apron than a jersey!" he remarked as he approached Nathan who finally noticed he was around.

Nathan just laughs at Lucas, "Well, maybe someone can put 23 on the back of this apron."

Lucas settles in the table his brother was cleaning at that time, "Listen man, what's going on with you and Hales?"

Nathan was surprised to hear the question being raised by Lucas, "Huh? What are you talking about? She's just my tutor Luke. Look man, we're cool right now, but you don't know much about me to...."

Lucas couldn't help but laugh as he put a stop to his brother's desperate attempt to deny that's something's going on between him and Haley, "Look man, I didn't mean to pry on your life or anything. Haley is my best friend, she means a lot to me and I just don't like idea of her becoming one of your trophies or something like that. I hope you're not just thinking of having a one-week thing with her. I swear man, I'll kick your Scott ass if you ever hurt her."

Nathan just looks at him and sighs, "There is nothing, absolutely nothing going between me and Haley, Luke. We might never been the best of brothers but I swear man, we're not seeing each other."

Lucas looks at him with curiosity. Something tells him he asked the wrong question, "But you wish you were?"

Nathan looks down and lets out another sigh, "I don't know, Luke."

Lucas stared at Nathan directly, "Oh, I bet you do Nate. Why else would you not have bothered to correct Whitey earlier?"

Nathan looks at his brother surprised, "You saw that? Don't tell Haley, okay? I don't want things to go all weird between us especially now that we're enjoying each other's company."

Lucas smiled at his brother as he nodded in agreement, "Your secret's safe with me, man. Just don't make my buddy cry, I'll make you wish you never met me if you do." With that, he gave Nathan a pat on the back and headed to the counter.

Nathan just laughs as he shook his head in amazement, "Luke," he called out.

Lucas suddenly stopped in his tracks and turned to his brother who was mischievously grinning at him.

"I already made that wish once, you know?" he just laughed as Lucas understood what he meant and laughed too.

Luke was actually already on his way out. He just decided to stop by the counter to say good-bye to Haley. Haley was beaming at him when he approached her, "Why is there so much brotherly spirit going on between you guys today?"

Lucas just laughs, "Maybe we just realized there's something we have in common after all."

Haley looked at her buddy curiously, "What's that?"

Lucas just looked at her and gave her a wink, "Something very special...and priceless." With that, he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, "Take care buddy!"

Haley still didn't get what Lucas meant. _"Brothers,"_ she thought, _"it's hard to understand them."_ She just waved at him as he walked to the door, "Drive safe, Luke! See 'ya!"


	8. Everyone Knows But You

Thank you so much to everyone who checked out my story, especially to those who gave me reviews. I'm glad you like it and I hope you enjoy the upcoming chapters of this story. Thanks again! =)

Chapter 8: Everyone Knows But You

Lucas arrived at Peyton's, surprised to find a blotchy-eyed Brooke beside his girlfriend. He called earlier to check how things are with Peyton. She just said that Brooke sounded upset on the phone and was on her way to her. He never expected Brooke would look this bad. Her hair was a wreck, something she would never allow to happen...at least, until today.

Lucas approached Brooke with so much concern in his voice, "Brooke, what happened? Are you okay?"

Brooke just sobbed harder upon hearing Lucas' voice, "Oh Lucas, my life is over!"

Lucas couldn't understand exactly what is going on so he just placed his arm around Brooke as she rested her head on his shoulder, "Shh sweetheart, it's going to be okay!" Lucas just smoothed her hair, still not having figured out what could cause Brooke to cry like this.

Peyton appeared from the front door and Lucas smiled at her. Peyton always loved seeing Lucas, something about him lightens up her day. Peyton reached down to give her boyfriend a kiss on the forehead while Brooke was still resting on his shoulder. Kneeling down, Peyton ran a hand on his hair. "Luke, you mind taking Brooke home. I don't feel good about letting her go home alone."

Lucas nodded, "Sure, I'll take her home now. C'mon Brooke, let's get you home." Lucas suddenly helped Brooke to her feet and supported her with his arms while walking towards his car. Once Brooke was already seated and buckled up, Lucas ran swiftly to the front porch where Peyton was watching them.

Peyton looked at Lucas curiously upon seeing him going towards her. As soon as he was near, she asked, "Did you forget something for Brooke?"

Lucas smiled as he shook his head, "No, I came back for me." He suddenly grabbed Peyton closer to him and gave her a long, passionate kiss. Peyton just giggled when their lips parted.

Lucas was happy to know she liked his little surprise. "You didn't think I was going to pull out of your house without a kiss from you, right?" he whispered as he held her hands in his.

Peyton just smiled, "You better come back later. It's so cold tonight and I want your arms around me."

Lucas nodded as he gave his girlfriend a quick kiss on the cheek, "I'll be back before you know it!"

Before he got into his car, Lucas looked up. _"Something's not right here, looks like we're in for a heavy shower tonight,"_ he thought as he noticed the clouds looking unusually dark.

He hurriedly went on his way. Luckily, Brooke only lives a couple of blocks away from Peyton. When they have pulled up Brooke's driveway, Brooke was s little calmer than she was when she arrived in Peyton's house. Lucas turned the ignition off. "Here we are Brooke, you okay?" he asked as he looked as his friend who was looking straight into her house.

Brooke just smiled gratefully at Lucas and gave him a friendly squeeze on his arm, "I'll be fine, thanks Luke!"

Lucas knew Brooke pretty well around this time and he knew Brooke was lying. She really was still upset. "Don't you want to tell me what's going on?" he softly said with a concerned look on his face.

Brooke let out a laugh while wiping her eyes, "Let's just say Jake was the ultimate jerk today and there's no forgiving him this time."

Lucas lets out a little laugh himself, "I guess guys can be jerks sometimes. It's really up to the girl how much she's willing to take the jerk back after everything, you know?"

Brooke shook her head while looking upset again, "No, Luke. Jake has gone past Jerk Ville this time, I'm telling you. He's leaving me to give Jenny's mother another chance." With that, Brooke cried again and all Lucas could do was hug her tightly.

"I'm so sorry sweetie. I didn't think it was anything like that. I thought you guys just had a fight." Lucas said while stroking Brooke's hair. He can't believe Jake would do such a thing to Brooke. After all, they had just talked to each other during practice and he went on and on about how perfect things were with him and Brooke. He even mentioned planning to marry Brooke someday. _"What did I miss here?"_ he wondered as he let Brooke cry on his shoulder.

Once Brooke was able to pull herself together, she got out of Lucas' car. Lucas walked her to the front door, "Hey Brooke, things will be better soon....you'll see. You can stay with me and Peyton anytime, okay?" he said as he held the door open for Brooke.

Brooke smiled at him gratefully, "Thanks Lucas, Peyton is really lucky to have you...I'm lucky to have you too!"

Lucas just laughs. "I'm lucky to have you too, Brookie. Don't cry too much, your eyes will get too red and puffy. You wouldn't want to wear shades on a rainy day, do you?" he joked in the hopes of putting his friend into a somewhat lighter mood.

Brooke laughed a little, "I'll take your advice, Luke. Thanks so much really, this means a lot to me. You should get back to Peyton though, she's been wanting to be with you all day."

Lucas nodded as she gave Brooke friendly kiss on the cheek, "I'll see you tomorrow then, get some rest now!"

Brooke waved at him as he pulled out of her driveway.

Meanwhile, Jake received a surprise visit from his mom who wanted nothing but to spend a whole day with Jenny. He was more than happy to let her. Trying to hide what had just happened between him and Brooke, he told his mom that he was just going to go out for awhile. He didn't know where he's going at that time, he just knew he need a place that would let him forget about Brooke for awhile...

Haley couldn't be happier with Nathan's work in the café. She never imagined he would be such a big help in a place like this. She would look at him from time to time with an intriguing smile on her face, _"What on earth did Luke mean by that?"_ She still couldn't help but wonder. For one thing, she never expected they would ever realize having something in common other than their father.

At this time, Nathan was on the other side of the café, busily cleaning some tables. He couldn't help but steal a glance at Haley from time to time. She was fidgeting with a pen on the counter while reading some papers. He thought she looked cute.

Suddenly, an old woman walked in the café. Haley looked up from work, "Hi, can I help you?"

The old woman smiled as she settled in a table near the counter, "Oh dear, can I have a cup of coffee and some buttered toasts?"

Haley smiled as she nodded, "Certainly, I'll be right back with your order."

Haley went into the kitchen to fix the order and hurriedly brought it over to the smiling old woman who was looking around the café. "Here you go, coffee and some buttered toasts." she said as she placed the food in front of the old woman.

The old woman smiled, "Thank you dear. You know, you're a very wonderful young lady. I can see why your boyfriend likes you so much."

Upon hearing this, Haley's eyes widened in surprise, "What do you mean? Who is my boyfriend?"

Without hesitation, the old woman pointed straight at Nathan, "That tall young man over there who's been wiping tables. He's been looking at you with this glow on his face...the glow of someone in love."

Haley could feel her cheeks turning pink as she smiled at the old woman, "Oh, you must be mistaken. He's not my boyfriend and we're not even dating."

The old woman looked at her straight in the face. "Dear, for 60 years, I am yet to be wrong about love. You may not be dating now, but who knows what will happen tomorrow...even tonight?" With this, the old woman placed the payment on the table and stood up.

Haley was quite overwhelmed by what the woman had just said and she just remained standing by the woman's table. Suddenly, the woman squeezed her arm and whispered, "Give him a chance." Before she could even say anything, the woman had left. Haley didn't know what to say. She just turned to look at Nathan who was already looking her way. Upon meeting eyes, Nathan just gave her a warm smile and she smiled back. _"How can I give a chance to someone who's not even asking for it?"_ she thought.

Jake Jagelski suddenly walked into the café. He just kept his face down, not wanting anyone to notice that he had been crying ever since the talk he had with Brooke a little earlier. He settled into a quiet corner by the window, hoping no one would see him. He wanted to be alone. He wanted to suffer alone since that's what he deserves for driving the one woman he loves and who loves him out of his life.

All of a sudden, he heard a voice come up to him. "Jake? You alright man? Anything I can get you?" Nathan asked as he looked puzzlingly at his friend. He sure realized that Jake was a mess. His hair was ruffled and his eyes were quite puffy.

Jake looked up to Nathan and managed a weak smile, "Nathan, what are you doing here man?"

Nathan just shrugs, "Just helping out Haley. I'm returning the favor for the tutoring and baking she did for me earlier."

Jake didn't quite understand. _"Did he just say baking?"_ he thought. He was not in the mood to know what's going on though, he had a lot of things going on himself....one of which he wished wasn't. "Yeah, can I get a cup of coffee? I just want it black...plain black," he said as he wondered out the window.

Nathan nodded and grabbed him some coffee. When he set his coffee on the table, he took a seat opposite to Jake. They sat in silence for awhile. After some time, Jake spoke up while continuing to look out the window. "I've done something I'll regret forever, Nate," he said as he sighed and took a sip from his coffee.

"Did something happen to Jenny?" Nathan asked, suddenly looking worried.

Jake laughs a little as he looked down, "Jenny's fine. She's home with my mom. I broke things up with Brooke today," he explained as he sighed heavily.

Nathan felt sorry for him, "Oh, that's really bad man. I'm sorry to hear that. I don't understand though. Why did you do it?"

Jake started to look like he was at a lost. "I don't know man. It felt like the right thing to do," he suddenly put his head down. He took another sip of his coffee before he continued, "You know how coach would go on and on about our future? Well, on my way home from practice awhile ago, I dwelled a bit into that. I thought about me and Jenny, how we're going to be and then, I thought about Brooke."

Nathan looked quite confused, "You didn't think Brooke would stay with you?"

Jake let out another heavy sigh, "No, I realized she would stay with me. It bothered me, Nate. How could I let her waste her time on someone like me...someone already carrying an excess baggage in his life? She deserves someone better."

Nathan sighed, "And you? You deserve to be happy too, man. Brooke is an amazing girl and you are a great guy. Besides man, what if she doesn't want anyone else? What if all she wants is you? Then, all you have done is make her miserable. Jake, you never forced her to be with you. And you've seen the way she treats Jenny, she's like a mother to her."

Jake buried his face on his hands as he shook his head, "I think it's too late to get her back though. I lied to her."

"What did you say"

Jake took a long sip from his coffee, "I told her Jenny's mom and I are trying to get back together."

Nathan looked at him with determination, "Then you should go to her and tell her the truth. Besides, you two have come so far...don't you lose her now!"

Jake smiled at him gracefully, "Thanks man! Don't lose her now too!"

Nathan looked at him in bewilderment, "Huh? Don't lose who?"

Jake gave him a little laugh, "C'mon man, I'm talking about that girl by the counter who you have been smiling at ever since I got here."

Nathan just laughs himself as he scratches his head, "How did you know about that?"

Jake just gives him an exasperated look, "We all do, man. We're just waiting for you two to hook up. Look, I'll do all I can to get Brooke back because I suddenly realized that I can't be without her. I love her so much. I know how strong you feel about Haley. Don't let her slip away, man. Losing the one you love doesn't feel good at all, even for a couple of hours." With that, Jake gave Nathan a pat on the back and left.

Nathan found himself staring at Haley. In his mind, he tried to ask her one question he's been too scared to ask out loud, "_Will you have me?"_


	9. Silent and In Love

Chapter 9: Silent and In Love

Nathan was in the kitchen with Haley, washing a stack of plates. Apparently, Karen's Café was so packed that day. It is fast becoming Tree Hill's favorite hang-out, making Haley busier than ever. Karen has also seen the need to hire more servers so Nathan's offer to help today was really a big help.

"Wow, do you clean this much plates everyday?" Nathan asked as he grabbed another plate from the pile and ran it under the water from the sink.

Haley just laughs, "Something like that, depending on how many customers we had really."

Haley was doing the drying while Nathan was scrubbing the plates under running water. The café has just closed and only the two of them remain inside.

Nathan just washed some more plates. If he were in his house right now, he would have been complaining while doing this kind of kitchen work. Somehow, doing it with Haley changed all that. "It must get pretty boring to just stay here all night," he commented without taking his eyes off the plate he was washing.

Haley laughs at him, "Well, I'm used to it. Besides, Lucas comes over and helps when he can so he keeps me company too. And tonight, you're keeping me company so I don't really get bored."

Nathan just smiles at her, "Are you saying you like having me around?"

Haley playfully raises an eyebrow at him, "Are you getting too damn pleased with yourself, Mr. Scott?"

Nathan plays along and nods his head, "C'mon Ms. James, you're bruising my ego here!"

Haley just punches him playfully and laughs. After awhile, they've both gone silent. Suddenly, Haley speaks up, "I mean it, Nathan. Thank you so much for being here. I appreciate it."

Nathan smiled at her, "Thank you for letting me, Hales."

After awhile, Haley remembered she had to check something in the counter. "Hey, can I just leave you here for a minute? I just remembered I have to do something out front," she told Nathan who was finishing up the last of the plates.

Nathan just glanced up at her from what he was doing, "Sure, I'll just follow you out there in a bit."

Haley nodded and left. When she reached the counter, she took out an inventory record from the cabinet below. She promised Karen she'd give her an inventory list by tomorrow. The kitchen was running low on most of its ingredients and Karen decided to do some shopping the next day. She caught sight of the sound system and decided to turn the radio on. As she did, the song "I Miss You" by Incubus was playing and Haley just hummed along as she did her inventory.

It wasn't long before Nathan emerged from the kitchen. For quite some time, he just stood by the kitchen door, leaning on it with his arms crossed. The sight of a girl by the counter just captivated him. He just stared longingly at her. _"I 'gotta have you in my life, I just got to, "_he thought to himself as he stared at her from the doorway.

Haley suddenly turned around to check on some more items on her inventory when she noticed Nathan standing by the door. "Hey, how long have you been standing there?" she asked casually as she took a quick look at him and then, looked back down at what she was writing.

"Not that long, actually. What are you doing?" he asked, relieved that she didn't notice anything unusual about him.

Haley just lets out a sigh, "Just an inventory I promised Karen I'd hand to her tomorrow morning."

Nathan nodded, "I see. Need any help? Just tell me what item you're checking on and I'll let you know how much of it is left."

Haley smiled and nodded at him, "That would be great."

Haley and Nathan went through quite a long inventory that night. After some time, they were finally down to their last two. "Whipped cream?" Haley asked as her eyes remained on the paper she was holding.

Nathan found the cans of whipped cream, "You got two here left."

Haley nodded as she recorded, "And eggs?"

Nathan opened the egg carton, "You still have six here."

Haley nodded and recorded again. After setting the paper down on the table, Haley stepped out of the counter and took a seat next to it. She looked up at Nathan and smiled, "Thanks so much, you were a big help tonight."

Nathan smiled at her, "Well, you were a big help this afternoon."

Suddenly, the song "I'll Be" was playing on the radio. Nathan felt there was no other time better than this, "Ms James, would you like to dance with me?" He offered his hand to her the way a prince would in the movies and it made Haley laugh.

She played along with him. She suddenly stood up and curtsied, "I would be delighted, Mr. Scott."

They did a slow-dance inside the café. They didn't notice that it has started to rain outside once again. Although none of them said anything, the way they looked at each others' eyes was enough for them to know that there was something special going on between the two of them that very moment.

The moment the song was over, uneasiness crept between the two of them and they simultaneously pulled away from each other. Nathan just looked down and ran a hand on his hair. Meanwhile, Haley just looked outside and noticed that it was beginning to rain pretty hard. "Hey Nate, maybe we should have a little change of plans for tonight."

Nathan followed her eyes and realized that it was pouring hard outside. He nodded at her, "Yeah, I think we do need a change of plans. What do you have in mind?"

"I was thinking of just going straight to my place. I can cook us something for dinner," Haley suggested with a smile.

Nathan nods in agreement with a smile, "Yeah, that sounds good."


	10. Finding a Way to You

Chapter 10: Finding a Way to You

Brooke found herself too depressed to do anything when she got home. She can't believe Jake dumped her just like that. Tears would flow from her eyes from time to time. She decided to take a warm shower.

As she did, she couldn't help but reminisce the times she and Jake had spent together. Jake was the perfect man for Brooke. He knows how to make a girl laugh, but he also has a mature side. Brooke found this combination wonderful. She also loved the fact that Jake had always loved her for who she is. She let some tears stream down her cheeks as she showered. She felt so miserable and wished this was nothing but a bad dream.

She was already in her robe when she heard a knock on her door. When she opened it, Jake's tear-stained face was staring at her. He held a bouquet of lilies in his hand. "Can I come in?" he asked softly.

Brooke had imagined a couple of times how she would act should this moment come. She would shout at him and let him know how hurt she is. Then, she would shut the door and cry herself to sleep. For some reason, she didn't know what to say so she just nodded as she opened the door further to let him in.

Once inside, the two just stood facing each other. None of them wanted to say anything and tension immediately filled the air. "Brooke, I..." Jake wanted to explain himself when Brooke suddenly interrupted.

"No Jake," she smiled while trying to fight the tears in her eyes, "You don't have to explain. You're doing this for Jenny and I totally respect you for it. You're right, Jenny's better off with her real mother. I just can't pretend that you didn't hurt me though..." She paused for awhile to wipe the tears from her eyes. "Because you did..." With this, she started to sob lightly. "Jake, I don't know what I ever did to deserve this. I've always been faithful in this relationship. I gave it my all, I gave you my all. Isn't that enough?" she asked him with so much hurt in her face.

At this point, Jake was crying himself. "Brooke, it was more than enough. I'm so happy to have you in our lives. I'm sorry for what I did to you. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, Brooke...but I didn't think I was the same for you. I didn't want you to make a mistake by being with me. You deserve someone better."

Brooke just looked at him as he continued to express himself, "I can't live without you, Brooke. I have never wanted any woman as much as I want you now. Yet, I tried to push you away... I lied to you about Jenny's mom. I thought letting you go was the best thing to do. "

Brooke's eye's widened while the hurt expression on her face still remained, "How could you say that? How do you know what's best for me? Jake, I never asked you to make that decision for me!"

The tears in Jake's eyes were enough to blur his sight of Brooke. Nevertheless, he was sure that the expression on Brooke's face has not changed...she was still hurting. He knew it was time to right his wrong, "That is why, I 'wanna make things right. Tonight, I stand before you to ask you only one thing, Brooke." He took a deep breath and looked deeply into Brooke's eyes, "Will you have me back?"

Brooke just gave him a serious look, "How do I know you won't do this to me again?"

By this time, Jake's tears were already streaming on his face. Sighing heavily, he chokingly answered, "Because the moment I do baby, I would die of a broken heart."

Brooke just cried as she smiled, "I actually felt like I would today...until you showed up at my door."

Jake smiled too as tears rolled down his cheeks, he grabbed Brooke by the waist and kissed her with the passion of a man who has longed to have a certain woman in his life. After the kiss, Brooke's tear-stained eyes looked at him as she jokingly whispered, "Did you know that a man with a baby turns me on?"

Jake just laughed as he held her hand in his, "In that case Ms. Davis, I'm your man." With that, he leaned towards Brooke to give her another long kiss.

They hurriedly left the café and within minutes, they were pulling into Haley's driveway. Nathan briefly looked at his watch and realized it was pretty late, "Hales, won't your parents mind?"

Haley just laughed at him, "They would...if they were here. They're gone for two weeks so I have the house to myself."

Nathan just smiles as they walked into her house. Once they were inside, Haley briefly turned around to Nathan before she headed to the kitchen. "Just hang your jacket there and make yourself at home. I'll get something cooking, "she explained. With that, she went to the kitchen.

Nathan could hear the cabinet doors opening as Haley searched for things she can cook with. He was alone in the James' living room and he took the opportunity to look at Haley's pictures that were displayed all over the place. _"She looks so cute here,"_ he thought as he held up a picture of Haley when she was around eight years old.

Suddenly, Haley's head emerged from the kitchen entrance, "Hey Nate, spaghetti and meatballs sound good to you?"

Nathan smiled at the sound of something he loves so much, "Are you kidding me? I can live on that all my life!"

Haley just laughs as she went back to her cooking. "I'll be done with this in a minute," she called out as she cooked her pasta sauce.

It didn't take long before Haley emerged from the kitchen and into the living room with two generous steaming hot plates of spaghetti and meatballs. The fireplace in the living room was on and Haley set the two plates nearby. "I'll just go get us some drinks."

Nathan suddenly stood up, "Oh no, let me get that." He went to the kitchen and found two wine glasses on the table beside a bottle of sparkling grape juice. He emerged from the kitchen, holding them up to Haley. "I suppose these are for us," he asked as he held them up for Haley to see.

Haley nodded and smiled, "Yeah, you found it right."

Nathan sat down beside her on the carpet and their knees brushed each other. He smiled as he opened the bottle for both of them. Haley just looked at him. "I figured out we shouldn't have wine since you'd be driving later," she explained as he poured the sparkling grape drink into their glasses.

Nathan just laughed, "Yeah, I figured the last thing I need tonight is a road accident. I might forget everything you taught me today."

Haley laughed at the comment. She took another forkful of her spaghetti. She was enjoying the pasta so much that she didn't realize that Nathan was already staring at her. Finally, she looked up. "What?" she asked Nathan as she placed the plate on her lap.

Nathan just smiled, "Nothing. You just look pretty cute when you're hungry."

Haley lets out another laugh, "And you look cute when you got tomato sauce on you lips! Here, let me get that." She took a piece of tissue and dabbed it lightly on his lips.

Once Haley was done, Nathan just smiled at him, "Thanks."

They continued to eat silently for awhile when Nathan decided to say something, "You know? I'm really having a good time. Maybe we can do this again?"

Haley smiled at him, "I don't see why not. It's great to have you here too."

They continued to eat when suddenly, Haley felt the need to say something, "Hey Nate, thank you.. for keeping me company tonight."

Nathan just smiled as he took a sip from his glass, "No problem Hales, especially when you cook this good!"

Haley and Nathan both just laughed. The fireplace kept the living room warm as they ate and laughed the night away...


	11. From the Heart

Chapter 11: From the Heart

When they were done with the food, Haley stood up and put their plates on the sink. They sat beside each other by the fireplace, leaning on the big couch behind them. They still had a lot of the sparkling drink in the bottle and they decided to drink and talk by the fireplace.

They talked about a lot of things, basketball and their friends mostly. After awhile, things quieted down a little between them as they both took a sip of their drink. Haley suddenly turned to look at him, "I'm really glad that you and Luke are in better terms now. I didn't want to be torn between the two of you, you know?"

Nathan was quite surprised at what he heard, "I actually thought you would stand on his side the moment we declare war on each other."

Haley just laughed and shrugged, "Perhaps when I still didn't know you this well, I would have done just that. But now, my decision on which Scott brother to stand- should that time come- would be pretty difficult to determine."

Nathan got a little more intrigued upon hearing this, "So, I'm not jerk to you anymore?"

Haley just laughs as she playfully punched his arm, "You were never a jerk to me, Nathan. I just didn't know you too well and never bothered to get to know you."

Nathan couldn't help but blurt out another question, "But, do like knowing me better now?"

Haley nodded firmly as she looked straight at him, "I do Nathan, I'm really glad I got to know you better."

Nathan smiled before he took another sip, "Me too."

A moment of silence has once again settled between the two of them. All of a sudden, Haley thought about sharing something with Nathan. "You know you're brother said something intriguing to me in the café this afternoon," she told Nathan with a quizzical look.

"What did he say?" he asked as he wondered if Lucas actually told on him. He started to feel a little nervous, but tried his best to hide it in front of Haley.

Haley took a sip of her drink before she went on, "Well, he said that you two actually have something in common other than you father now. He said it was something very special and priceless."

Nathan smiled as he realized his brother actually tried to set up something for him, "Yeah, he got that right. It's actually a someone, though"

Haley looked at him, even more intrigued. "And who might that be?" she asked as she looked at him with a somewhat puzzled expression on her face.

Nathan turned to her, "For starters, it's a girl we both know. "

Haley just laughed, "C'mon Nate, there are a lot of girls you both know!"

Nathan laughs as he realizes that, "Oh yeah, sorry. Well, here's another. It's a girl who means a lot to both of us."

Haley just rolled her eyes, "Uh, there's a lot of that too."

Nathan was starting to get nervous but he did all he can to pull himself together. He found himself, finishing up a whole glass of the sparkling drink, "Okay, it's a girl we both love."

Haley just stared at him curiously, "Now that's a tricky one."

Nathan didn't know what to say anymore. "Can I have another glass of that thing?" he asked while trying not to show how nervous he has really become.

Haley just nodded at him, "Yeah sure."

Nathan stared into the fire as he figured out his next move in his head, _"Should I tell her? Would she believe me? Would she even think I'm serious about this?"_

Suddenly, Haley's voice interrupted his thoughts. "You've gone so silent, Nathan Scott. It makes me wonder what's making you anxious in that head of yours," Haley casually remarked as she took a sip of her drink.

Nathan just looked at her, "Me...anxious? What do you mean?"

Haley laughs a little as she turned to him, "Well, your hands have been shaking."

Nathan looked down at his hands and noticed that his hands were shaking uncontrollably. He decided to put the glass down before he does anything stupid.

Finally, he decided to speak up. "Ever wanted something so bad?" Nathan asked casually as he turned to look at Haley.

Haley smiled as she nodded, "Yeah, from being the best in class to craving for chocolate...you name it!"

Nathan just laughs, "I mean something you want so bad that when it's finally close to you, you can't help but wonder if it will run away the moment you try to get even closer to it.

Haley looked at him curiously, "Your thoughts are running deep tonight, Nate. Are you okay?"

Nathan took a long sip from his glass and kept his eyes fixed at the fireplace as he continued, "You know what's funny? Some people around Tree Hill have known what I've been wanting so bad for sometime now. I've never really consciously admitted it to myself until they pointed it out."

Haley got even more intrigued, "Well, tell me Nate. What is it?"

Mustering all the courage that's left inside him, Nathan looks up and stares at Haley with longing eyes, "This." Suddenly, Nathan pulled Haley even closer to him and gave her one long, passionate kiss. To his surprise, Haley responded to his kiss.

Haley was very surprised at what Nathan had just done. She liked it, nevertheless. She wrapped her arms around his neck and let her tongue roam around his mouth. She felt him lay her down on the carpet by the fireplace. Still, they kept kissing each other. It's as if they were both waiting for this all their lives and they've been hungry to feel each other's lips.

Once their lips parted, Haley just looked at him. "Are you trying to say that the one thing you want so bad is...me?"

Nathan nodded. He smiled at her, "I love you, Haley James. I've been dying to tell you that all this time!" He leaned down to give her another kiss.

After the kiss, Haley looked straight into Nathan's deep blue eyes. "Well, looks like there are things that we both want so bad. I love you too, Nathan Scott." She smiled at him. It seems that no words were needed to be exchanged any longer...at least for the remainder of the night. Things just felt like they were falling right into place.

Later that night, Nathan did not feel right about leaving Haley all alone in her house. He called my mom and told her he's staying over Haley's for the night. They remained laying by the fireplace with arms around each other. While stroking Haley's hair, Nathan decided to ask Haley something, "Who was the first person that you thought about when I said the girl was someone Lucas and I both love?"

Haley just laughs as she remembered the moment earlier that night, "Um, I actually thought you were talking about Peyton."

Nathan just laughs, "I don't believe this!"

Haley just giggles softly, "Me neither."

"Hales?" Nathan asked quite nervously.

Haley just looks at him, urging him to go on.

"How do you feel about this? I mean if I'm rushing you too much, we could just...."Nathan was trying to make Haley think he's not the type who just wants her for one moment in his life, he really wants her forever and he feels strong about that. Before he can finish though, Haley just gave him another kiss.

"Nathan Scott, you're not rushing me...just so you'd know," she said after the kiss that overwhelmed Nathan, but in a good way.

Later that night, Nathan fell asleep with Haley still lying on his chest and his arms around her. Haley remained awake for awhile, looking at a soundly sleeping Nathan beside him. She smiled to herself. She couldn't be happier with Nathan by her side.

Her face glowed as she stared at the fireplace. She slowly pictured everything that had taken place that day, from her dream to tonight. She glanced at soundly asleep Nathan and smiled, "This is absolutely better than my dream!" She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. _"Perhaps, my dream tonight would be even better. But then, I don't think there's anything better than this!"_ she thought as she allowed her mind to drift into another blissful dream...

_A/N: This ends Dreaming to Life, I really hope you like it. I would like to thank everyone who kept encouraging me as I worked on the chapters of this story. This is my first fan fic and I'm glad that it's been warmly received. othlov3r23, meagan191, Barbara (HotG92886), MissingOppion, onetrueself, Chookstar, volleygril710,_evcrules and l_ysser8312, you have all been very supportive readers. I hope you enjoy my next one just as much! =)_


End file.
